A Shoulder to Cry On
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This is my first Draco/Ginny fic, and I'm quite proud of it. Those who are strict H/G shippers, dont read if you're gonna make nasty reviews. I think this is a great story. If you dont like G/D picture another guy in his place. Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!


A/N: First attempt at a Draco/Ginny story. I know, H/G shippers, I know, but I wanted to try something different. Please R & R!!!!!!!!  
  
A SHOULDER TO CRY ON  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
" I *can't* BELIEVE HIM!" Ginny Weasley cried, her hands entangled in her hair, her face beet red. Her breath was rapid and shallow, the air making a hissing sound through clenched teeth. She was nothing less then furious.   
  
She picked up her quill, in a desperate attempt to do homework. However, her efforts were in vain.  
  
How could he? She thought, slamming her quill back onto the table, blotting her parchment. How could anyone be so shallow, and horrible, and just plain out awful? She pained her mind, going over his words and actions over and over in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm love with someone else."  
  
"But Harry--"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm sorry. I have to go."  
  
And he left her standing there, stunned, like a deer in headlights. The look on her face was a stony white, and her eyes weren't sparkling. Everything inside of her had gone dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now, here she was, sitting in the library. Thinking. Thinking of all the times they had had together. Nighttime strolls, staying up late, sitting in front of the fire, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
And it ended. Just like that. Without the slightest trace of sadness in his voice, he broke it off.  
  
Why? she wondered in her head, over and over again. Why why why? It was that horrible girl Cho. That had to be it. Cho was pretty, smart, and athletic. Ginny, small little Ginny, with flaming red hair and brown eyes, just couldn't compare. That must be it.  
  
"Why, Harry?" She murmured under her breath, speaking to no one but herself. "Why?"  
  
On came the tears. Slow and soft at first, emerging into tiny droplets rolling down her cheeks. The emotion just freed itself from the inner depths of her soul. The tears were carving rivers down her pale complexion, and sobs were racking her body. She didn't want to talk to anybody. No one.  
  
"Hey, Weasley, why are you crying?"  
  
She knew that voice. That voice had taunted her before, her and her family, making her feel like something rotten.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, I don't want to see you."  
  
"Aww, come on, Weasley, did Potter break up with you or something?" Draco replied, sitting down in the chair next to her.  
  
She was too miserable to reply. She knew he wouldn't understand. There was no room for love in the dark, cold heart of his. Or so she thought.  
  
She continued sobbing for hours, it seemed like, though it was only a matter of minutes. She was lost in her own sadness, brought back to the future by a warm hand rubbing her back, and a voice saying soft, comforting words.  
  
"Shhh, don't cry. Please don't."  
  
Ginny lifted her tearstained face, and found herself staring into deep blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Malfoy! I told you to leave!"  
  
"I couldn't leave you here, in the state you're in."  
  
Ginny was shocked beyond belief. Is this Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy who made cracks about her family? She jerked out of her daydream. It was worth a shot.  
  
"How did you know he broke up with me?"  
  
" Instinct, I guess," He replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Why?" She repeated again, this time to Draco. "Why did he do it?" She broke down again, and this time, Draco scooted his chair closer.  
  
He couldn't bear this. The sight of such a smart, and gorgeous, in his opinion, girl shedding tears over some guy? He guessed it was her beauty that attracted him first. She just shone, like the sun, radiating warmth to everyone around her. She was infectious. But now, the warmth was gone, and cold took its place. He just couldn't bear it. He had to do something.  
  
He took the sobbing girl into his arms and rocked slowly back and forth, comforting her.  
  
Ginny felt a pair of strong arms encircling her. They welcomed her, right after another's had rejected her. She laid her head on his chest, inhaling his soft scent. He rubbed her back slowly and softly, whispering reassuring words into her ear.  
  
When they broke away, Ginny stared into his eyes. Those eyes.  
  
Draco stared at her, taking in her wonder. Her flowing auburn hair and small figure.  
  
Draco reached out, and, with his hand, wiped the last teardrop away.   
  
"Ginny, you're so beautiful," the words escaped his mouth, coming from his heart itself.  
  
Ginny stared endlessly into his eyes, the blue-gray sparkle that held something that wasn't there before. She reached up and touched his face, as if to make sure he was real. Her hand traveled to his hair, marveling at the astounding silvery blonde color.  
  
She leaned forward, and grasping his shoulders, pulled him ever closer. They leaned in, and their lips met.  
  
It was the most wonderful kiss either of them had ever had. Her hands moved around his neck, pulling him closer still. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her in too. It was the best time of their lives.  
  
When they finally broke away, she rested her head on his strong, muscley shoulder.   
  
"I Love you," He whispered gently into her ear.  
  
"I Love you too," She replied, kissing his neck softly.  
  
She finally had someone to confide in, someone to hold her when she was scared, and someone to kiss her when she needed it most. She had found him. He would always be there for her, through think and thin, light and dark, happiness and sadness. She had his shoulder to cry on. She loved him.   
  
This was the beginning of a wonderful relationship, to last beyond years of life, to prosper forever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, did you like it???? Sorry that I made Harry the bad guy, but someone had to be it, didn't they? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
